Nanami
by Ichigo to Hana
Summary: Nanami has been kicked out of her house, because her father is in debts. Ever since then she lived the life of a street rat. That is, until she met a strange blond man in the shopping area, who mysteriously disappeared.


**22**

 _AN: SO here is another one for our Christmas project. Sorry, it took actually longer to write this than I expected. Furthermore I am proud to tel you Ichigo no longer has the writer's block and was able to finish the one shot from Friday. So… I don't own Kamisama Kiss and please don't forget to answer the riddle below via PM, so no one can cheat._

 **Nanami**

Christmas was coming closer with huge leaps, causing people spend more money than they could keep track of. However, even if they donated some of it, it was to the huge organisations and not to individual groups. At least this was what Nanami experienced.

Her father had left her, taking all the money with him and the girl had been kicked out of her home to pay the bills her father had left behind due to his wild lifestyle. Ever since then Nanami had wandered the streets, looking for a way to survive on her own. It never was simple, especially in winter, when the days were shorter and the weather was too cold to sleep outside. From time to time an elderly woman would take the poor girl in, but between those scarce days Nanami had to keep herself warm with something...

* * *

"Charms and scrolls!", Nanami while holding a bundle of freshly written sutras in the one hand and chains with different pearls and beads attached to it in the other. The pedestrians around her simply kept walking. Once or twice a child would catch her eye. Nanami loved kids, so she tried to lure them closer by showing the sparkling charms to them.

"Mommy, mommy!", a small girl grabbed the sleeve of its mother's coat. "Can you buy it, can you?" Nanami saw herself in the young thing with two little pigtails on each side of her head and a small winter jacket and boots with a cute pink skirt.

"Which one do you like best?", she asked, stepping closer to the girl, only for the mother to pull her daughter back. "We aren't in need of charms, thank you.", the woman said with icy politeness. Getting the hint the teenager drew back. "But mommy"

"Should mommy buy you a new pair of hairpins?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes!"

And with that they were gone, leaving Nanami with her self made sutras and charms alone. _Once I was like that little girl... Until my mom passed away and told me to never trust my father with anything, especially not money._ , Nanami lowered her head a bit. _But he tricked me and stole all the money... I'll never let myself be dependent on a man ever again!_ With that thought in mind she lifted her head proudly to meet the quickly averting stares of the people around her. "Sutra scrolls and charms! Brand new charms and sutras for every incident from love to luck!"

A blond man strode by in the mass of people. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses. He wore a trench coat with matching hat and looked Nanami over with an intense stare. _He looks strange, but hey, maybe he is interested in one of my charms?_

It always was risky to approach staring men, Nanami knew about that for a fact. After all she wasn't doing this the first time in her life, however this one didn't stare, like he was interested in her looks but rather in her appearance, meaning the state her clothes were in. He seemed, as if he wanted to see, if Nanami was worth his time.

"Good sir!", the girl called out. "Do you want to buy some of my charms or sutras?" A tall man blocked her view for only one second – and the blonde was gone. Nanami huffed in annoyance. _And here I had a potential customer. I just hope there'll be enough others to serve, before I have to go._

Nanami didn't 'go home' as she had no place she could call home without feeling bad for either herself to call a bridge her home, or the elderly woman, who was so kind to take her repeatedly in. So the teenager simply went away from the place she currently was at and went wherever her feet may bring her. Somehow this felt like a little piece of freedom to her. Nanami wasn't bound to curfew, she wasn't expected to bring good grades home, although the girl somehow still managed to go to school on a regularly basis. However it was even beyond herself how she managed with no place to live…

"Excuse me Miss", a male voice said. "Do you have a permission to trade here?" Nanami turned around with a too bright smile plastered onto her lips. In front of her stood a less well-trained police officer, which tried to look stern with his big brown puppy eyes. _Damn it! So much for earning some money today… One of the worried mommies must have reported me._

"Um… I was just leaving."

"Not so fast.", the police officer attempted to grab her arm. However Nanami was too quick for him, whirling around, skipping some pedestrians and disappearing into the crowd. "Hey you! Wait!", the officer screamed, causing a few people to turn around. Only Nanami was already hidden in their midst, steadily waving her way through until she reached the end of the shopping area. Behind her the officer had begun to follow her. The brown haired teen shook her head, just as the first cries of surprise echoed around her.

 _Too slow and inattentive._ , Nanami let the money and jewellery slip into her huge bag along with the rest of her charms and sutras. After all she needed pearls and beads for the charms and money to survive.

* * *

Three blocks down the teenager finally slowed down to breath. _I hope he didn't follow me this far. Otherwise I am going to be in trouble. Big time._

Nanami turned another corner and stopped in front of a huge building with small colourful windows. "Orphanage" it read in golden letters above the entrance, which Nanami crossed without further delay. This place was a home for a lot of children, however she had never lived here and didn't intend to ever live in.

"Good evening Miss M. How can we help you?", the woman behind the counter said. She wore her hair in a neat bun with two curls framing her sun-tanned face. Around her neck hung a simple black leather necklace with one single blue pearl. "My mother sent me to donate for the Christmas presents.", Nanami declared calmly. It wasn't the first time she did that either. Ever since Nanami could remember her mother had contributed at the orphans of this house. So after she deceased the daughter held up the tradition in her name.

"Thank you so very much", the lady behind the counter beamed at Nanami, as she received the money. "It is very generous of your mother to help us out every year. Would you like to have dinner with the children? They would be so happy to see you again Miss M." Sometimes Nanami wondered, if the employees of the orphanage knew about her homelessness. Especially in winter they would invite her in for dinner, let her have a pyjama party with the kids and never would ask questions about where the money the teenager delivered in the name of her mother came from.

"I am sorry.", Nanami shook her head. "I have things to solve before I'll return home. Maybe tomorrow?"

"I'll tell the children. They'll be so happy about your visit.", the woman smiled at the teenager in front of her. "I am sure they'll be. Say them I said hello, have a nice evening and merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Miss M."

Waving her good bye Nanami left the orphanage and turned down another street. In the time she had spent inside snow had fallen, covering everything in a soft white blanket. With that the temperatures had fallen as well, causing the girl to shiver. _I definitely have to sell some of the charms today to rent a warm room for the night. Or else I might freeze to death. There is no way I am going to return to the orphanage after I left them just now. I don't want the children to see my state… This Nanami isn't weak!_

With more determination than ever the teenage girl turned around, leaving the warm lights of the orphanage behind her for good. "Charms and scrolls", she mumbled to herself. "I only need to sell a few more and my deed will be paid. Just a few more." The girl took a deep breath to calm her nerves, as snow meant people would return home to enjoy the sight with some hot chocolate instead of the cold air outside. Not even the children would stay outside any longer. As soon as they had showered their selves with the frozen liquid they would go inside to warm up. Unfortunately Nanami hadn't got any chance to do so… _It can't be helped. I have to pull it off before I am the only one outside. There should be someone, who wants to buy charms and sutras, when a poor girl comes to their door._

* * *

"Good evening my lady.", Nanami smiled at the woman in front of her. "Would you like to buy-" The door was thrown in her face. "Some sutras or charms…", Nanami trailed off. "I guess not then, but thank you for listening." Sighing the girl tucked her goods back into her bag. Behind the door she could clearly hear them talk. "Who was it darling?", a male voice wanted to know. "Oh no one sweetie.", the woman from the door replied lightly. "Just a beggar girl trying to make me buy some useless charms or something." _A beggar girl… That's all I am to them._ , Nanami lowered her head in defeat. This was the umpteenth house she had tried her luck at and was rejected. And even someone, who thinks as positive as Nanami could get a bit down after a whole bunch of dismissals.

However in comparison to others, who would simply turn around and leave, Nanami was quite persistent. This quality had saved her life more than only once. Living in the streets simply meant to never give up and always fight for you life. _I fight for my life… And there is nothing glorious about it._ The teenager shook her head to get rid of the negative thoughts. "One more house today and then it is enough. I'll find another way to keep myself warm for tonight, even if I have go back and humiliate me at the orphanage.", Nanami mumbled to herself.

However it turned out a bit trickier than originally thought, as the next house was a shrine on the top of a hill, which was slightly covered in trees. _I wonder… Does anybody life in that shrine?_ She looked into her bag, which was still full of charms and sutras for every situation. Huffing, Nanami looked back at the steps right in front of her. _I guess, I have no other chance. Even if there is no one, maybe the shrine is opened so I can take shelter from the cold._

Without further hesitation Nanami climbed the stairs up to the very top. Once or twice she thought she had heard something from the trees overhead. A sound, as if something was leaping from branch to branch, caught her attention but she shook it off as not real. Her fantasy had always been very vivid, so it wasn't surprising, that she imagined things on the dimly lit way to an old shrine.

* * *

Finally Nanami reached the top of the staircase, only to come face to face with an old house. But even so there were lights behind the windows. _Last chance, no turning away now. Maybe this one will bring me some money._

Straightening her back, pulling her shoulders back and lifting her chins the teenager strode up to the front door of the shrine. Before she knocked on the door, she quickly examined her hair in the window. With rash movements Nanami tamed her brown hair back down. Just then the door opened on its own. Giving a small squeal the girl hopped back a step, as she made eye contact with a white haired boy around her age. Atop his head twitched two fox ears wildly to detect any sound around him and his purple eyes seemed to stare directly into Nanami's soul.

"Are you here for something special or did you just want to stare at the kitsune?", the annoyed Tomoe growled. It was only then, that Nanami realised she must have been staring at the handsome guy in front of her. "Um", she scratched the back of her head. "I was wondering, if you might want to buy one of my charms or sutras for all situations from luck to love."

"Do I look like I need it?"

Taken aback, the girl blinked at him. Sure, his eyes shone with irritation, his hair was standing in every direction, but he didn't seemed as lost as Nanami felt at times. "No", the girl lowered her head in defeat. _That is a new way to reject my offer… Well, at least he allowed me to explain, what I've got for him before he closes the door in my face. I guess I'll have to find a nice rock to crawl under or something._

"Tomoe?", a male voice called from inside the house. "Who is at the door?" Said man turned his head around with a frown on his face. "No one."

"Wait… Tomoe? Isn't that a girl's name?"

"So what?"

Nanami giggled at the thought of this seemingly tough guy having the name of a woman. "This doesn't sound like no one.", the male voice from before said. A shadow fell over her. In an instant Nanami stopped giggling to look up with caution written all over her face. _I can handle one man, the same age at that. But two of them? Wait a minute…_

"You are the man I saw in the shopping area. The blonde with the trench coat and all.", Nanami told him. Said man gave her a smile: "The charming girl with the charms."

"That's me."

"You know her?", Tomoe asked the other male. "Know? I have seen her. She tried to sell sutras and charms to the people.", the blonde declared. "As if we haven't got enough of it.", Tomoe rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't be rude to such a polite girl.", the older male petted the fox's shoulder. "And now back to you. I am sorry, that I disappeared so quickly, but I had something very important to do. As for your charms and sutras: Why do you sell them?"

"To earn money of course. What else would I do with selling things like that?"

Tomoe raised an eyebrow: "How did you get the money for the material?" Nanami blushed and looked to the floor in embarrassment. She didn't want to reveal her methods of earning money, if selling didn't work. However there seemed to be no need to speak it out, as the fox suddenly threw his head back laughing. It was only cut short, as Nanami kicked him in the shin with force no one would expect from a girl of her frame. Tomoe hopped up and down, grabbing his leg in an attempt to ease the pain.

"That's what I was talking about Tomoe.", the blonde laughed. "My name is Mikage. Would you like to come in?"

Nanami eyed the outstretched hand suspiciously, before she shook it. "Nanami"

"Nice to meet you. Would you like to come in?", Mikage shoved Tomoe out of the way to allow Nanami in. The girl looked at him with hooded eyes. _He didn't want anything from me in public. Could that change in his own house?_

"I promise I won't bite. And Tomoe isn't all that bad. He just tends to hide his gentle nature behind a mask. Don't mind him."

"Oh sure, don't mind the fox, she just disabled to walk."

Nanami decided to come inside, as the cold wind bit in her face and back. As she walked past Tomoe, the teenager gave him a sly smile. Too low for Mikage to hear the girl stated: "Stop whining. I've been through much more trouble."

* * *

Only one hour later Mikage had convinced Nanami to stay with him and Tomoe at the shrine. She had forced him to accept her offer to help the blond god with the sutras he had to make for his clients along with charms to help them. Tomoe on the other hand was sulking in the back of the room with his arms crossed over his chest. But he would come to terms with the new inhabitant of the shrine. At least that was sure for Mikage. Even though neither the fox nor the girl might realise it just now.

* * *

 **Riddle** : What building has the most stories?

Please solve the riddle via a PM so no one can cheat.

 _Also check out the other short stories we have uploaded so far. In order:_

 _1 The Lord of the kitchen_

 _2 The tale of the handsome commander_

 _3 Miroku's wish list_

 _4 Dream beaches_

 _5 How to not freeze to death_

 _6 Surprise surprise_

 _7 I'm going into town, Tomoe_

 _8 No one ever calls me to simply drink coffee_

 _9 Tigers and Badminton_

 _10 Geography with Myoga_

 _11 Preparations_

 _12 The other way to fight_

 _13 Meeting Tomoe_

 _14 That's not an emergency, Foaly_

 _15 Hn_

 _16 For my dearest friend_

 _17 Magical Folders_

 _18 That is a pretty dress_

 _19 Things and hot springs_

 _20 Christmas Party at Mikage shrine_

 _21 coming soon_


End file.
